


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin PTSD

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Ficlet Ask: "If this is still viable: I'd love to see your take on Hartwin: 18 and 20!"</p><p>18. things you said when you were scared</p><p>20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin PTSD

“It’s just water.” The low murmur of Eggsy’s voice coming from Harry’s bathroom gave the man pause on his way by to make breakfast for himself and Eggsy.

The door was slightly ajar, which Harry thought a bit odd…given Eggsy had just told him he was going to shower. Not that Harry hadn’t seen Eggsy nude before…or visa-versa. It just seemed strange to leave the door open. Especially when the shower was clearly running in the background.

“Just water.” Eggsy seemed to be repeating this to himself, though there was a clear cracking in his voice.

Harry abandoned thoughts of breakfast, slowly and silently pushing the door open. Eggsy had his back to Harry, his hips wrapped in a towel as he stared at the running shower water and took deep breathes. Or tried to, at the rate he was breathing, he looked more likely to hyperventilate.

Eggsy was unaware of Harry, he reached as if to get in…then changed his mind to rake a frustrated hand through his hair. His shoulders hitched just once and he curled his other hand into a fist. “Don’t. No. You’re fine! Just get in!” He urged himself, but didn’t move.

Harry cleared his throat just a little, but if one were to judge by Eggsy’s reaction…they might have thought he’d shouted! The young man turned so sharply that he nearly lost his footing and fell, nearly.

“Jesus!”

“Apologies, Eggsy!” Harry waited a moment, watching the the boy’s face flash through through emotions and thoughts. 

_‘How much did he hear? I can’t let him know I’m afraid! Does he think I’m being childish?’_

Eggsy swallowed and tried to put up his cheeky front, the on that he used to hide behind when he was frightened. “Thought you said…a…a gentleman always knocks…” Harry nodded and slowly eased the door closed, watching Eggsy’s eyes dart to check the room. He wanted to look back at the running shower, but he was trying not to let Harry see he was upset.

“The door was open…”

“You heard…you weren’t supposed to…I was just…” The flood of stammered words slowed as Harry raised a hand and approached and gently wrapped strong arms around Eggsy. “I don’t need an explanation, Eggsy. Near drowning can be traumatic.” He smoothed a soothing hand over Eggsy’s quaking back, “I could use a shower, myself, then we shall have breakfast and head to the shop…”


End file.
